Trinity of Loss
by DaveTheAnalyzer
Summary: Juri, Minami, and Alice have each suffered the loss of a Digimon friend. As they encounter one another, they will turn this loss into bonds of friendship.
1. Katou to Uehara

Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers is the property of Toei and Bandai.

* * *

 **Trinity of Loss**

 **by**

 **The Analyzer**

 **Chapter 1: Katou to Uehara**

Juri sat on the bench, gazing at the waterfall. It was an interesting waterfall. The people who designed sections of Shinjuku Central Park obviously put a lot of thought into it, and Juri approved. She thought it looked pretty and the sound of small waterfalls trickling into the pond was soothing. It was one of the reasons Juri liked coming here alone, one her friends sometimes had trouble comprehending.

*I understood why my friends try to make each day a cheerful one for me.* Juri thought. *I appreciate their kindness. But there are times I need to sit back and think about Leomon's passing.*

Not all of them had trouble understanding though, and Juri's thoughts turned fondly to another friend.

*At least Ruki understands why I do this. She knows what it is like to need to be alone and think over things. I just hope I could get the rest of my friends to understand why it's sometimes okay to be sad.*

That was what she learned after one of her therapy sessions. Juri smiled as her memories turned back to last year.

A couple weeks after the Digimon returned to the Digital World, her parents sought to have a therapist help her sort through her traumatic ordeal. The first one was too distant from home and didn't really understand how to deal with someone like Juri. The second had been easier to get to, but used his anti-Digimon sentiment to attack her. This made Mr. Katou furious. She heard her father bellowing into the telephone that afternoon before slamming it into the receiver. The one benefit to the unpleasant ordeal was that demonstration of her father's love. The relationship between Mr. Katou and Juri warmed considerably after that day.

The trouble thereafter was to find a therapist who would be sympathetic to Juri's position. The search for such an individual was difficult. Many offices were inaccessible by public transport and some therapists held problematic biases. Hope was falling until Juri's stepmother got a call from an old friend of hers in the therapy field who wanted to catch up on old times. After learning of what Juri had gone through and the lack of therapists that fit their requirements, the friend offered to take Mrs. Katou's daughter under her wing. After filling out some paperwork and easing government red tape, Juri found herself going on weekly visits to Hirata Yoko.

Juri liked Hirata. She often lent a sympathetic ear whenever Juri had something to say. Even when Hirata had trouble comprehending Juri's experience, she at least tried. The therapist also gave out great advice. For example, she was the one who suggested for Juri to have a quiet place to gather her thoughts. The place Juri had chosen was the place where she first met Leomon and she found musing there helped settle some disturbing matters.

In the hours before her latest appointment, Juri presently focused her mind on the happy surprise on New Year's Day. With the return of the Digimon, the past couple of days have seen much laughs and tears. Juri had been particularly delighted to reunite with Culumon and Impmon, the former who was with her in her worst moments and the latter who went all the way to repent for his mistakes. She felt warmth as the Digimon settled into the families of their respective partners. Culumon's frequent visits brought a smile to her face. She couldn't help, though, but feel lonely.

*Sometimes I wish there was someone who understood my experience.* Juri thought.

No one should go through what she had gone through, and she would rather be the only person in existence to have lost a partner than have it happen again. Still, if there was someone who could connect with Juri on a personal level…

Juri left the thought unfinished. She checked her watch; Juri would be a bit early for her appointment but there was nothing wrong with punctuality. Making sure her handbag was wrapped around the right part of her body (The memory of nearly strangling herself with the strap embarrassed her to no end), Juri removed herself from the bench and made a beeline for the shortest way out of the park.

Juri made her dreamy course across the path. She noted fondly the places she chased Leomon or walked with him on their first trip to the Digital World. Those memories were treasures to her and she took every opportunity to relive them. She had enough awareness not to bump into the visitors to the park and, if not, they were gracious enough to walk around her. There must have been two distracted people walking the same trail, however. The next thing Juri knew, she had bumped into someone and their belongings were scattered around them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Juri said. "I must've been daydreaming."

"No, it was my fault. I was in such a rush and I wasn't looking."

Apologies were exchanged frequently as Juri and the stranger kneeled down pick up belongings. Juri only got a glimpse of a yellow dress and pale skin as they crawled around, almost crashing into each other with added exclamations for forgiveness. Juri faintly noted the stranger was a girl around her age but she was too focused on getting everything in her handbag to pay attention to detail.

"I'm just visiting Tokyo, you see." The other girl was babbling. "And I was told Shinjuku Central Park would be a good place to relax and I really wanted to get far from the city noise, so I apologize for not seeing you."

"That's alright. Don't let me ruin your first visit. Let's just make sure we haven't mixed up our belongings and everything will be fine."

Just as the pavement was covered with only a half dozen odds and ends, Juri noticed a colorful looking wallet. She picked the wallet up and studied it. She gazed at the name imprinted upon it and felt a tingle of familiarity. She recognized that name…

"Where is it?" the other girl fretted. "Ooh, Father wouldn't be happy if I misplaced my…hey, you have my wallet."

"Oh." Juri came out of a trance with a shake of the head. "Sorry. I'm still out of it. Here."

The wallet was placed in the other girl's grateful hand. At that point, Juri raised her head and made eye contact with her for the first time.

Juri noticed the eyes first. They were sea-green and filled with an anxiety Juri recognized in shy girls. But there was something familiar in those eyes, something Juri had often seen when she looked at herself in the mirror. When she noted the brown hair tied in short pigtails, Juri's tingle of familiarity increased as she tasted the girl's name.

"Uehara…Minami."

There was a responding blink of confusion. "Yes, that is my name."

Juri shook her head again with a sheepish smile. "Oh, sorry about that. It's just…I swear I've heard that name before."

"You might have heard it from my father…Uehara Takehito – the creator of the V-Pet? If you weren't into things like that, you might have heard about the incident two years back that had the V-Pets discontinued."

Then it all came to Juri. Takato hadn't gone into great detail about that summer adventure, but she did remember him mentioning the girl who found herself in the middle of a complex plot. Takato even described her as having sea-green eyes. Suddenly, Juri found herself smiling.

"Ah, now I remember. My friend told me about you."

"Your friend?" Minami must have picked up the odd tone in her voice.

"Yes. He and his friends saved you. Does the name Matsuda Takato ring a bell?"

"You're friends with Takato? Wait…then you must be Katou Juri!"

"Takato-kun mentioned me?" Juri asked, surprised.

"Yes, he talked about you before we parted. This is amazing." Minami smiled and the expression was radiant. "I never expected I would bump into one of Takato's friends in this big city."

"Me neither. Maybe we could hang out and talk a bit." Juri replied happily. Talking with someone about their shared experiences with Digimon was usually a pleasant experience.

Minami nodded eagerly. "Yes, that sounds fun! Just show me a good place to hang out in the park and you could tell me how Takato and his friends are doing."

Juri made a noise of affirmation and was in the process of standing up after getting all her things. Then the glint of her watch caught her eyes. She winced guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do that but I have a therapy appointment."

"Oh. Right. I understand." Minami tried to hide her disappointment. "Well, I hope it goes well. My traumas were a bit too weird for my therapist to understand, so-"

Minami's eyes widened and she abruptly fell silent. Juri felt guilty and confused by Minami's reaction. In spite of herself, Juri became curious. What experiences did Minami have that were too odd to comprehend? Juri could feel her compassion begin to stir. She turned over the time left until her appointment, and nodded to herself.

"Uehara-san, would you like to accompany me to my appointment?"

Minami looked up, surprised. "Pardon?"

"I wouldn't mind if you keep me company on the way." Juri said gently. "It's not too much of a journey and I could give you directions if you ever want to return to wherever you're staying."

For a moment, Juri thought she was going to be turned down. Minami had her gaze to Juri's feet and she bit her mouth like a taste-tester too polite to give a critical opinion. Worried, Juri was about to assure Minami this was her choice when the latter spoke up first.

"Okay, Katou-san. I hope I won't make you late."

"Not at all. In fact, I'm going a bit early so I could beat some of the rush hour."

With that, Juri took Minami's hand and they made the rest of their way out of the park. Juri noted Minami seemed a bit overwhelmed by the city activity. She must live in a more rural area of Okinawa. But there was something else bothering Minami. It looked like the discussion of therapy was triggering for her, and Juri winced internally. Her therapist taught her all about triggers and she wished she kept her investigation vague. Minami seemed the type to stew over these events and Juri determined it was time to steer Minami's thoughts toward more cheerful ground.

"So, what are your hobbies?"

Minami looked caught off guard by the question. Juri was wondering if Minami wanted to make the journey in silence when her expression turned thoughtful.

"My hobbies…well, I do enjoy boogieboarding. Ever since I was little, I've enjoyed being pushed along by the waves. So my mom taught me how to boogieboard and I've learned enough that I've won a few competitions."

"That's wonderful! I'm not very into sports, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be any good at it."

"That's not true! It takes a lot of practice, but anyone could do it if they put their mind to it. In fact, I've read about Phyllis Dameron and she became so good that –"

And the next thing Juri knew, Minami was regaling her with all her knowledge of boogieboarding, from the first woman accomplishments in the field to the various boogieboard models. Juri nodded and smiled, feeling completely lost in the over wash of information, but Minami's passion was infectious. This was the first time Juri saw the girl with such a glow in her eyes. Juri wasn't inclined to see that glow go out, so she encouraged further discussion on the subject.

"These people must be so brave." Juri said once Minami finished talking about the more daring feats of boogieboarding. "I can't imagine doing any of the stunts you mentioned."

"Well, they are professionals. They have the experience and knowledge to do those things, so they usually know what they're doing."

"Wow." Juri said, taking a moment to let it sink in. "You seem pretty experienced and knowledgeable, Uehara-san. Have you ever done daring stuff like boogieboarding in a storm?"

The enthusiasm seemed to drain out of Minami. She lowered her gaze and her formally expressive arms fell to the side.

"Yeah, I have." she said quietly.

Minami didn't say any more. Juri stared as they walked along, wondering what she said. Did Juri unwittingly trip another of her triggers? A flash of guilt went through her. In her attempt to steer Minami's mind in happier directions, Juri only made matters worse.

For a few minutes, Juri's mind was a jumble of thoughts, thinking of what she should say or do to make up with Minami. Unconsciously, her eyes wandered on the signs on the buildings and along the street. This ward of Tokyo was no different in being awash with various businesses and firms, from a very dull but surely important establishment offering its own set of lawyers to a modest building advertising its wonderful pool facilities.

Wait, pool facilities? Juri stared to make sure she was reading the ocean blue sign correctly. An idea slowly began to form…

"Uehara-san, I'm thinking we should take a short detour." Juri said, taking Minami's hand.

Minami seemed reluctant to lift herself from her thoughts. When her eyes finally focused, though, they widened as she took in what Juri had implied.

"Short detour? Wait." Minami's eyes snapped to the sidewalk sign they passed as they entered the building. "You mean you want us to take a swim?"

"Yes. And if you're up to it, I want to learn how to boogieboard."

"But wouldn't you be late for your appointment? And I don't think the average pool might be the most optimum place to learn how to boogieboard."

"As I said, I was going a bit early. Spending a little time having fun won't delay me too much. And even with those limitations, I'm sure your teachings will still be informative and fun. C'mon. I know it's been a while since you've been in contact with any body of water."

Minami didn't argue with that, so she and Juri signed in and went to the locker rooms to change. Minami shyly complimented the golden one-piece she selected and a flattered Juri pointed out the positives of the sea green swimsuit Minami chose. After making sure their belongings were locked up safely, they made a beeline toward the room with the selection of boogieboards.

"I'd recommend you select that one over there." Minami said, nodding toward the violet boogieboard a half a meter to Juri's left. "I think it would match your height and weight perfectly. Not that I think you're overweight or anything but…"

"That's alright. Your advice is sound, so I would have listened to you even if I was considered overweight. Plus, it matches my swimsuit."

With both boogieboards tucked properly under their arms (Minami had selected a scarlet model. "That's just Guilmon's color." Juri commented.), they made their way toward the pool. It was shaped like an oddly stylized C, with a bored bodyguard lazily watching from a high vantage point. Children and parents splashed at one end of the pool and adults adeptly swam around on the other. Minami and Juri slowly slid into the cool water of the pool's large middle. Teenagers and swimmers of varying skill were floating around the girls as they adapted to the temperature change. Minami thoughtfully swam back and forth. Juri interrupted this as she splashed toward her.

"So, how do you ride this thing?" Juri asked, nodding to the boogieboard keeping her afloat.

"Well…first, you get yourself up on the boogieboard. Not like that," Minami said, bopping forward, "you'll just send yourself into the water again. That's right, do it that way. Now position yourself like this…"

"Okay." Juri said eagerly once Minami corrected her grip. "How do I ride the waves?"

"Well, if we had some machine to create waves here, then I could probably teach you better." Minami replied, a hint of a laugh in her voice. "But we'll have to make do, so…"

For the next half hour, Minami taught Juri how to boogieboard. It was a challenge kicking her legs and moving the boogieboard in the slight manners required riding even a small wave. But Juri didn't surrender. She was having fun and Minami was too engrossed in examining her performance to brood over whatever was bothering her. Even if Juri was a little late for her therapy, it would be worth it. Even for a day, Juri would like her new friend to have something to smile about.

There was a gathering at the shallow end of the pool. Friends and relatives of those swimming, Juri had presumed, probably watching to make sure nothing went amiss. Shouts of encouragement and good natured insults were sent from this crowd, most notably from a woman with sunglasses. Juri wouldn't have noticed her if it weren't for the golden retriever sitting tamely by her side. She was shouting teasing warnings every now and then to a boy who shared her auburn hair. They made amusing background noise for Juri as the lesson started to concluded, Juri having said apologetically to Minami that she would have to leave soon.

"Don't be sorry." Minami had replied, smiling. "We could do this some other time. After all, I don't want to make you late."

Minami was in such good spirits that the mention of Juri's therapy appointment didn't appear to bother her. This made Juri happy. As the lifeguard climbed down from his post, the girls paddled to the edge discussing various books and websites about boogieboarding.

"There's a website for everything these days." Juri commented, placing the boogieboard on the tiled floor beside the pool.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Minami replied, using the small ladder to scale out. "Ooh, it's cold! I never enjoy the temperature shift when you get back to the surface."

Juri felt cold air leave goose pimples as her wet feet stepped back onto dry land. "Let me fetch the towels."

"I'll handle the boogieboards; don't want anyone to trip over them."

Juri turned away from Minami retrieving the boogieboards and walked carefully around the pool. She apologized to the woman after she nearly tripped over the latter's dog as she and her son walked past her. Juri made a beeline for the towel rack in the corner, wondering how she was going to tell her therapist why she arrived late.

She was so preoccupied with these thoughts as she paced back with the towels she almost missed what transpired in front of her.

"Ako-chan! Someone help Ako-chan!" a woman's voice exclaimed.

Her experience as a Tamer made her immediately aware of her surroundings. She tensed, almost expecting a menacing Digimon to bear up from the churning waters. Then she saw an odd flash of gold in the water and realized it was something just as bad.

The golden retriever she saw in the company of the woman was swimming desperately a meter into the pool. Juri thought all dogs instinctively knew how to swim but even as she thought this, Ako's head fell under. The cord of the red leash sunk under the water and constricted Ako's limbs, making surfacing all but impossible and drowning a likely conclusion…

A young girl dove into the water like a porpoise. As Juri hurried to the edge, all she saw was a pale form next to the gold. Thin arms worked around the chord calmly and masterfully. Soon enough, red lines circled the bottom like a devilish whirlpool and two heads broke the surface, gasping in biting air. Juri joined the throng of people as they helped Minami and Ako out of the pool.

"Oh Ako-chan, thank goodness!" the boy cried, hugging the wet and shaky dog. "I thought we lost you."

"Let's not be so quick to call this safe, dear." The woman with sunglasses said. "We need to have Ako-chan checked."

"I'll do it. I'm a veterinarian." volunteered an elderly gentleman.

"Thank you, sir." The woman said, bowing in his direction. "And thank you, kind girl, for rescuing my Ako-chan!"

Minami, startled by the thanks, lowered her head humbly. "Thank you, lady. I couldn't stand by while that happens."

"Nevertheless, that was a risky action you took." The veterinarian said, checking the dog's vitals. "You could have been tangled along with Ako-chan and drowned."

"Where was the lifeguard during this?" The boy wondered.

"He was the one who nearly got Ako-chan drowned." His mother replied.

"Hey, isn't that him over there?" someone shouted, pointing.

Juri turned to find the lifeguard walking toward the most inconspicuous exit in the room, his back to everyone. He fiddled with the lock, apparently more irritated by his incapability to open the door than the death that almost happened behind him. Seized with an almost mighty fury, Juri made a quick interception. Just as the lifeguard carelessly flung the door open, Juri shut it firmly.

"What the- ? Get out of my way, girl! I'm on break!"

The lifeguard's careless tone didn't improve Juri's mood. "Why didn't you help save the dog, Ako-chan?"

"Again, I'm on break. It's someone else's problem."

Juri stared. "But you nearly had the dog drowned. You're a lifeguard. It's your responsibility to make sure everyone is safe even if you're on break or if you accidentally did it."

"It's the owner's fault for bringing her useless dog here in the first place." The lifeguard snapped. "She risked its life, she knew the risks! I'm just here to look good!"

"You're…you're a horrible human being!" Juri shouted. "I hope this makes you look good!"

With that, Juri kicked the lifeguard in the shin. The lifeguard gave a yell of pain. He hopped on one foot, slipping and dragging a bunch of towels down with him. Juri only saw this in the corner of her eye as she stalked off. As she focused on the crowd beside the pool, Juri noticed Minami staring at her and the lifeguard. Minami's otherwise pale complexion had whitened and her sea-green eyes were widened in fear. This only happened in a second before Minami turned and disappeared.

"Uehara-san?" Juri whispered, taking a careful fast walk around the pool.

At first, Juri had trouble finding Minami, checking the bathrooms and closets. She felt like kicking herself when she found her in the locker room they had changed in. There were no sobs but Minami's shoulders rocked and her soft breath shook. Concerned, Juri went to sit by Minami.

"Uehara-san, what's wrong?" Juri asked as she laid a tentative hand on the other's shoulder. "Why are you upset?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just shaken by what the lifeguard said."

Juri frowned. "Well that lifeguard was a jerk. I wouldn't trust him to even watch a bunch of kittens."

"That's not what I meant." Minami shook her head. "What he had said was horrible because it was true."

"What do you mean, Uehara-san? You don't have to listen to what he said-"

"I can. I can because it was my fault that my Mei is gone!"

There was silence. Juri rubbed Minami's back, feeling stunned. Who was Mei and what did he have to do with the lifeguard's upsetting words? Unless Minami wasn't referencing a human...

"Uehara-san," Juri said softly, "I hope I'm not intruding. But was Mei the name of your-"

Minami nodded, sniffling. "He was my dog. He was very sweet. If only I hadn't decided to go out that day, Mei would still be alive."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Juri asked gently.

Silence was Minami's reply. This wasn't a rude or dismissive silence, though. Juri wouldn't have blamed her for not answering such an intrusive question. But Juri could tell by Minami's sad gaze and bitten lip that she was thinking carefully. Minami was choosing her words slowly, so that when she finally spoke, none would be wasted.

"Alright. It was dark and cloudy that day. I heard Mom worrying about the weather to come but I was only interested in the waves that the weather would bring. There had been reports I read of people surfing in such weather and I wanted to try it. I called to my mom that I would be out and left. Mei followed. He always liked to see me swim and even joined me on a few occasions, though he wasn't good at it. I got to the beach and took my boogieboard to the ocean."

Minami paused, obviously thinking over how to say the next part of the story. Juri was patient and waited until Minami was ready to speak again.

"Before I knew it, the waves were rough and the downpour was intense. I had the sense to swim to shore but the ocean was too chaotic for me to even stay on my boogieboard. I was plunged into the water and it took all I got to stay above the surface. I could see Mei running back and forth on the pier. As I was trying to swim toward shore, I could see him crouching and I suddenly realized he was going to try and rescue me. I don't think he heard my scream to stay on shore over the storm but he was in the water before I could yell again.

"Rescuing Mei became my first priority. I knew he wouldn't stand a chance in this weather and I tried to swim toward him. But I couldn't reach him and neither could he reach me. The waves were too strong for both of us and Mei was swept out to sea. I – I never saw him again!"

At that moment, Minami had her head on Juri's shoulder and was crying openly. Juri embraced her, whispering comforting things into her ear. After a minute of gently being rocked, Minami disengaged from the embrace. Her tear-stained face twitched as she composed herself.

"Somehow, I was able to swim to shore and tell my parents what happened. They rounded up everyone and led a search party. I wasn't allowed to go, just in case…well, after a few days, no one found him. They called off the search and Father apologized to me by giving me the first V-Pet. I wasn't happy with this attempt to replace Mei and only gave him cursory attention. That was a mistake." Minami paused before asking. "Do you know anything about the V-Pet incident?"

"Yes." Juri nodded. "I learned about some of it from general news reports and what Takato-kun told me. The Digimon named Shiisamon sacrificed himself to rid the world of all the evil V-Pet Digimon. Wait…was Shiisamon-"

"The first V-Pet. I was surprised as well, in more ways than one. Not only did the V-Pet I neglected had the vaccine program and became a Digimon, but he was actually Mei."

Juri gaped. "What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know how myself but I only realized it after…after he was mortally wounded saving me and his name activated the vaccine program. So in the end, he was still dead. And it's all because of me. Don't you see? If I hadn't been so stupid as to go boogieboarding in a storm, then Mei would still be alive. If I hadn't been in danger and needed to be protected, Mei would be with me right now as a Digimon. The lifeguard was really horrible for blaming pet owners like that, especially for that lady…but I can't help thinking he's right about me."

Juri didn't reply. She was too busy digesting the information that Minami had given her, because she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

So Juri wasn't the only one who had lost a Digimon friend. Minami had also gone through the experience. Sure, Minami hadn't technically been partnered with Shiisamon and the Digimon had the soul of a lost pet, but in the end they were similar. Juri felt both relieved and sad upon this revelation. She was sad that the world was filled with so much sorrow it struck more than once at the limited number of people who have befriended Digimon. At the same time, though, Juri had someone who would understand her experience.

"I know how you feel." Juri said softly.

Minami looked up incredulously. "That's rude, you know? How could you know how I feel? What I went through wasn't exactly normal, after all!"

Juri flinched, and took a calming breath. She understood why Minami lashed out. Juri had done a good amount of that herself and she knew it was better not respond in kind.

"That wasn't what I meant. What I meant was I know how you feel, because I went through something similar."

"You went through something similar? How could that be, only people in contact with Digimon could have gone through what I've gone through."

"I'm friends with Takato-kun and the others. I've been in frequent contact with their Digimon. And for a time…I was once like them."

Minami's eyes slowly widened. "Oh Juri, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"I understand. I've been in the same position more than once."

Minami hesitated. "So…who was your partner?"

"Leomon." Juri's eyes turned dreamy. "Our first meeting was funny. He rescued me from one of the Devas and I immediately expressed the wish of having him as his partner. He wasn't so keen, which was probably magnified when I chased him all over the park."

Minami put a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle. "That would probably dissuade me, too. But you did become partners?"

"Yes, after Culumon was kidnapped. Leomon got injured and a D-Arc appeared, so I healed him. Despite our awkward meeting, we were able to get along. He wasn't talkative, but he didn't waste words. He had a kind heart, though. A kind heart that couldn't stand to see brutality from an old friend."

Minami remained quiet as Juri recalled the fear and abject despair of that moment.

"Leomon tried to dissuade a friend of ours, Beelzebumon, from seeking strength by killing us. Unfortunately, Beelzebumon was far too power hungry to listen and drove his claws through Leomon. Leomon just accepted his death, and his data was absorbed by Beelzebumon. I, on the other hand, sank into despair. My mother passed away when I was young, so it didn't help me cope at all. And then the D-Reaper kidnapped me to power itself up with my despair."

"The D-Reaper?" Minami's eyes widened. "You mean you were in that blob a year back? Oh Katou-san, how did you survive?"

"With the help of my friends. Culumon was by my side in the last weeks of that experience. He gave me hope when I just wanted it all to end. Believe it or not, another person who tried to save me was Beelzebumon."

"What?"

"Yeah. Beelzebumon was actually remorseful for his actions, so he wanted to help me not to just seek forgiveness, but because he actually cared for my wellbeing. He nearly killed himself trying and I remembered that after Takato-kun and the others saved me. So I forgave him and we're still friends to this day."

"Wow. I mean, wow. I don't think I'd be able to forgive the Digimon who took Mei away from me again. After everything you went through, I'm surprised you're still sane."

"Again, I have my friends to help me. Not to mention…well, I don't think Leomon would want me to be broken and sad for the rest of my life. I still think about him and cry sometimes, but that doesn't mean I could never be happy again. I would honor his memory by having as many happy moments as I can."

"I never thought about it that way." Minami said. "But maybe you're right. I never thought how Mei would feel on how I coped with his passing. Now that I think about it, though, I think he would wish the best for me like Leomon would wish the best for you."

"That's right." Juri smiled. "Leomon and Mei might be gone, but they are still watching us."

"Yeah, in a sense." Minami gave a returning smile. "Thank you, Katou-san."

"No problem, Uehara-san. I hope you don't mind me being familiar with you now. I thank you too. I wouldn't have wanted to have my experienced be shared by anyone. But sadly, the world doesn't work like that. At least we got to know each other through our shared experience. I wouldn't mind calling you my friend, Minami-chan."

"Thanks. I wouldn't mind doing the same, Juri-chan."

They sat there in the silence, not needing to talk. Juri's thoughts were warm and musings about what she and Minami could do together. There was also a thoughtful gleam in Minami's eyes, though Juri had no way of knowing what she was thinking. It had to be something positive, judging from her smile. At any rate, the silence was broken by the ringing of a pair of cell phones. Jumping, the two hastily dug through their lockers.

"Hello?"

"Juri, is that you?"

"Mother?"

"Where are you? The therapist's office called and said you weren't present for your appointment."

Juri covered her mouth. "I forgot! I'm sorry. I met with a friend on the way and we lost track of time."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you could have been kidnapped or something. I know you are considerate to your friends, but please get there soon."

"I will. This was a new friend actually and we were helping each other in…the reason I go to therapy for."

"Oh." The concerned voice softened. "I'll let them know you'll be a bit late. See you at dinner."

Juri bid goodbye to her stepmother and pocketed her phone. In the silence, she heard Minami concluding her own conversation.

"I'll be back soon, Father. Yes, I know how to navigate the city. You don't need to drive to me. I'm able to cope. Let me say goodbye to my new friend. I love you."

Minami shut her phone and turned toward Juri with a sad smile.

"I have to go." she said. "My father wants me back at the hotel. I guess we have to part."

"And I have to make it to my therapist." Juri answered. "It was nice meeting you, Minami-chan."

"Likewise. It's great to know someone who shares my experiences. It'd be a pity if we can't get in contact again."

"I wouldn't want that to happen either." Juri looked thoughtful. "Let's fix that. Do you have a piece of paper?"

Puzzled, Minami nodded. She took out her purse and sifted through it until she produced a piece of stationary the size of a cup holder. Juri bent the paper and ripped it in two, handing a piece to Minami. Once Juri finished, she handed the pen over to Minami.

"Write down your contact information." Juri said. "You know, so we could still talk to each other after you go home."

"Oh, right!" Face brightening, Minami began writing, albeit more slowly than Juri had. "Then we switch papers?"

Juri made a noise of assent, and they carefully switched papers and put them in their purses.

"There." Juri said. "Now if you want to contact me at any time, Minami-chan, you can leave me an e-mail."

"Okay." Minami answered. "Juri-chan, thank you for everything you've done for me. You helped me understand my pain a little better. You're a good friend."

"Thank you too. You let me know I'm not alone in my experience. I know we will be very good friends."

Juri and Minami quickly dried themselves off and dressed themselves back into their original clothes. They stepped outside the building's entrance, smiling at each other for a moment, before going their separate ways.

Juri would have to apologize to the therapist for being late. Juri was one who apologized for her mistakes, after all. But she would be honest with her therapist. Juri didn't regret being late. Juri would talk about a girl called Minami, someone unique who nevertheless made Juri less lonely in the universe.

 **Next time…**

 **Uehara to McCoy!**


	2. Uehara to McCoy

**Trinity of Loss**

 **by**

 **The Analyzer**

 **Chapter 2: Uehara to McCoy**

"So, what do you think of Tokyo?"

Minami glanced up from her window watching. They were traveling in a taxi to the nearest subway station, hoping to catch a train to the airport. Their business in Tokyo was done and it was time to get back to Okinawa. Minami had been thinking about reuniting with her mother and catching the waves when the driver talked to her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said," the driver introduced a bite of impatience in his voice, "what do you think of Tokyo? You don't sound like you're from around here, so I was curious about your opinion."

Minami glanced at her father, who was absorbed in a phone conversation. There had been apparently a program screw up at an Osaka office and Mr. Uehara was offering up so many codes, it might as well have been a foreign language to Minami. Seeing her father was going to be no help, Minami reluctantly responded.

"Yes," she said finally. "I like Tokyo. It's a big, noisy city, but there are nice people here."

The driver laughed. "And it isn't big and noisy where you are from?"

"I'm from a small town in Okinawa."

Minami could see the driver's thick eyebrows rise in the rearview mirror. "Ah. I sometimes forget there are places in Japan that are pretty quiet. I sometimes wish I could move to those towns."

"Why?" Minami was puzzled by the slight resentment in the last sentence.

"Don't you watch the news, little lady!" The driver waved a hand in surprise. "This city is the Digimon capital of the world! You can't go a day without hearing some monster or another has popped up. It just sets you on edge, even when they aren't hurting anybody."

The driver's tone was rising throughout the rant, a mixture of anger and stress. Minami had read of dangerous cities where a high amount of violence incurred a lot of health-destabilizing fear. She felt sympathy for the man.

"Well, not all Digimon are bad. Some are pretty nice. Like the ones partnered to the Digimon Tamers. They help protect the city a lot, don't you think?"

The driver snorted. "Yeah, those kids. Well they do protect us, I give them that. But there's something unnatural about it all – monsters from another world and children who bond with them. Some of them can even combine with these Digimon. That's something for movies, not real life! It makes me nervous. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hang out with anyone who associates with Digimon. You're just painting a big red target on your back."

They were almost to the station, but Minami barely paid attention to that. She felt numb after the blast of contempt and fear from the driver. Her bond with Mei, Shiisamon, had been strengthened by Juri, who she wouldn't have known if not for the Digimon. Minami felt like these connections were being attacked and she couldn't keep down the bubbling of anger as the taxi slowed to a stop.

"I hope you're never in danger, sir." Minami told the driver once she and her father got out. Mr. Uehara had given him a friendly tip and the driver was giving him his compliments. "Really. Then you would have to deal with being rescued by the Tamers. And they would have to deal with your prejudice. I know it's difficult to understand, but you don't have to be close-minded about it."

The driver's face turned to one of surprise. He obviously hadn't thought a sweet girl like Minami would talk in such a cold tone and he was rooted to the spot as Minami stalked into the station. Mr. Uehara was her silent shadow, even as shame clenched her stomach.

"I shouldn't have said that." Minami said. It wasn't a question.

"You could have put it more gently, yes." Mr. Uehara answered. "But I understand your anger."

"I thought you were caught up with the Osaka thing."

"Doesn't mean I didn't have an ear out while you two were talking."

Minami was silent for a moment as she processed her emotions. "Do you feel the V-Pet incident was unnatural, Father? I know you have nightmares about it, so you can be honest with me."

Mr. Uehara put a hand to his chin, tired eyes unfocused as they descended the stairs toward the ticket dispensers. Minami's mother always teased him about his dreaminess, that he had been born in the wrong reality and that his tired eyes were the only part in contact with the correct one. Now Minami observed memories flash before them with mixes of pain and amazement.

"I still have nightmares," he finally said, "about when you escaped from the island. I could see Tamashiro's face, when we saw his true colors for the first time, cornering you in an alley. I see the demonic V-Pets reigning terrible destruction upon the world. So yes, I consider some Digimon abominations. Just like I consider some of the worst people in human history abominations." Mr. Uehara smiled at Minami. "I understand no group is black and white, which is why I won't be scolding you today. I'm even proud of you. I hope you continue to have the fortitude to stand up to people, whether for your sake or others'."

Minami felt a pleasant flush creep into her pale cheeks. "Thank you, Father. It's nice to have such support."

"It's nice to see you have support through new friends as well. I hope you keep in contact with this Katou Juri."

"Don't worry, I will."

The conversation ended with Mr. Uehara being preoccupied with getting the tickets. Minami was reassuringly fingering the paper with Juri's contact info in her purse. She couldn't believe she made this new, amazing friend. Minami also couldn't believe Juri survived the abuse of the D-Reaper for so many weeks. It was a miracle Juri was functional at all, and Minami couldn't help admiring her for it. She had been absolutely terrified by the D-Reaper from her comfortable home in Okinawa. She could still remember the crimson blob that engulfed Japan's capital, with its drones fighting the Tamers and the military. She found all the drones creepy, but what she particularly found disturbing were the bird-like creatures with the vacant eyes. Minami could almost see them now, hovering motionlessly, blank eyes unrevealing of their true nature.

It took a moment for Minami to realize there were bird-like creatures currently hovering near the ceiling as well.

A series of explosions rocked the ticket area. High-pitched screams and bellows of pain pierced the air in alarm of the debris falling around them and the owl-like creatures attacking them. Mr. Uehara grabbed Minami's hand and followed the crowd into retreat, which was deeper into the subway.

"Shouldn't we be fleeing to the surface?" Minami panted.

"The Digimon are up there as well." A woman ahead of her shouted. "There's no way out!"

"Don't worry, Minami." Mr. Uehara said. "We'll get through this."

Caught up in the terror, Minami was comforted by such words. But as the crowd slowed in getting through a door, a piece of the ceiling detached itself and descended upon the pair.

"Look out!"

A man pushed them out of the way of the debris. Still gripping them, he guided them through the door and down the stairs. People in uniform were shouting directions to the nearest shelters, the crowd thinning as those fleeing parted down different hallways. After four floors, the crowd Minami and her father were in were guided into a dark empty room, where everyone quieted to fearful whispers. Mr. Uehara and Minami settled against the wall, where they got a good look at their rescuer.

He was a kind-looking westerner in his fifties, with short red hair and blue eyes under his spectacles. As he settled down beside the pair, Minami couldn't help but notice his greater height and width. He looked vaguely familiar.

"That was a close call there." The westerner said, in fluent Japanese. "I'm not up to big rescues at my age, but I couldn't allow you to get hurt."

"Thank you very much for saving me and my daughter." Mr. Uehara bowed his head.

"No problem." The westerner raised a hand for Mr. Uehara to shake. "My name is Robert McCoy. Please to make your acquaintance. "

Mr. Uehara's eyes widened. "Likewise. Forgive me if this is rude, but…are you the same Robert McCoy that was part of the Wild Bunch who had a hand in creating Digimon all these years ago?"

"In the current situation, I'd advise we be quiet about that." Mr. McCoy whispered, smiling. "But yes, I'm that man. And who are you? I swear I've seen you on the news before."

"I'm afraid you have." Mr. Uehara said wryly. "My name is Uehara Takehito."

"The man who invented the V-Pet." Mr. McCoy mused. "Now I remember, you were interviewed about the resolution of the V-Pet incident."

"I caused nothing but trouble in that department." Mr. Uehara waved to her daughter. "My child, Minami, was one of the ones who saved the day."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. McCoy bowed his head. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing my granddaughter. This is Alice. Say hello, Alice."

Minami looked to Mr. McCoy's left. A blonde girl in dark gothic clothing had her legs curled beside him. Her skin was as pale as her blue eyes, which stared at nothing. Minami was startled. The girl had been so silent, Minami hadn't even noticed she was there.

Alice raised her head to stare at Minami and Mr. Uehara. Before Minami could get too uncomfortable, Alice lowered her head and replied.

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

After that quiet greeting, Alice resumed staring at nothing. Mr. McCoy didn't seem troubled by her granddaughter's rudeness. His attention had switched over to swapping stories about their Digimon experiences, lighting up over similarities. The other people in the room weren't so cheerful.

The room was eerily silent, in a manner that even hushed terrified whispers and sobs. Most people were learning against any wall space that was available. A few more authoritative types were standing near the door, or pacing around to make sure no one was out of line. A young man had a red radio out and was fiddling with the knobs, trying to find a station that wasn't full of static.

Minami gazed at Alice nervously for a bit. She was eerily calm despite the whole situation. Since their guardians were occupied, they only had each other to talk to, but Minami had difficulty breaking awkward silences. Reminded of Juri's courage, she decided to try.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Alice-san."

Alice's pale eyes snapped toward Minami, who flinched slightly. After a moment, Alice nodded and resumed staring into space. Biting her lip, Minami decided to try once more.

"So…how are you doing, Alice-san? What are you doing in Japan?"

"I'm doing well." Alice finally replied, still not looking at her. "My grandfather is here to meet up with old friends, and invited me to come along."

"That's nice. My father invited me to come along as well, to see the wonders of Tokyo."

Alice nodded, but didn't reply. Minami could sense this conversation route reaching a dead end, and mentally scrambled for any topic that could be discussed. Her mind landed on Mei.

"Do you have any pets? I love dogs, and I use to have a cute one called Mei until he passed away over a year ago."

This got an unexpected reaction. Alice twitched, her eyes unconsciously narrowing slightly, as though holding something back. Gritted teeth were briefly shown before they were once again hidden by pale lips. Four seconds later, her expression had returned to eerie calmness.

Minami was distressed. "I'm – I'm sorry. Did I bring up something painful?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe I shouldn't bother you. Sorry."

There was no conversation after that. Mr. Uehara and Mr. McCoy continued talking, but Minami and Alice stared in opposite direction, trying not to look at each other. Minami scolded herself for her rudeness. Not everyone was social, a concept Minami was familiar with. But her instinct to make sure no one was alone was imbedded into her, so she hurt someone. Alice apparently had some troubling memories involving pets, which tugged at her curiosity. No matter what commonality they might possess, though, Minami shouldn't pry into Alice's business if the latter didn't want to share.

The young man with the radio finally got the instrument to work. The others in the room turned their heads and even inched forward to hear a woman's voice come out of the tiny silver speaker.

"…ward and the Digimon known as Falcomon continue to ravage the area. Citizens have taken shelter in their homes and businesses, but what has really drawn concern were the commuters of the subway. With all JR lines to the area suspended, rescue workers are trying to gain access through certain routes to check upon their – wait, more Digimon are entering the area. It can't be…yes, it's the Digimon Tamers! The Tamers are here to fight the Falcomon!"

There were a few cheers in the room, and Minami's spirits were lifted as well. Not that far above them, Minami's old friends were doing what they did best, saving the day. Minami turned to see how Alice reacted to the news, and was only somewhat surprised to see her not reacting at all. She didn't know whether Alice was too blasé to react, or if she wasn't listening at all.

"…these Digimon are the same ones who fought the D-Reaper over a year back. There's what appears to be a biker man with black wings, a cute pink thing, a giant rabbit, a brown robot, a woman in golden armor…"

Alice flinched, and Minami looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Alice-san?" Minami said.

"I'm fine." Alice answered curtly.

"Okay, if you're sure." After a second, Minami hastily added. "You know, you can always talk about it with me, if you want to."

"Why?" Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"I've gone through strange and traumatic experiences." Minami said quietly. "And I think you have too. Do they have anything to do with Digimon?"

This elicited a startled look from Alice. She gazed up at the ceiling again, but this time there was a trace of sadness in her eyes. There was a long silence. Minami felt more and more like she had kicked a puppy and glanced down, opening her mouth to apologize.

"His name was Dobermon."

"What?"

Minami raised her head. Alice's gaze was wistful this time. Though Alice didn't speak for a moment, Minami got the feeling that the girl's brevity would be put on hold this time.

"His name was Dobermon." Alice repeated finally. "I met him during the days of the D-Reaper. I came with my grandfather last time he went to this country, so I was often by myself as he worked with his old friends. We were moved to a new apartment when the D-Reaper came and Grandfather told me to stay indoors unless absolutely necessary. One day, I broke that promise when I saw some fog from the window to our living room.

"I knew the type of fog I spotted foreshadowed the realization of a Digimon. Grandfather told me about it, and the dangerous Digimon that come out of it. I knew this, and yet I came onto the streets, curious to see who or what would come out. Eventually, I saw a big silhouette approaching me and either fear or awe froze me on the spot. Having a giant Doberman approaching you isn't an everyday occurrence, you know. But when Dobermon politely asked for directions to the Digimon Tamers, something stirred inside me. I must help this being and I insisted on coming along in spite Dobermon's warnings of danger. He reluctantly let met follow."

Alice paused, the slightest of smiles gracing her lips. In the background, the voice of the newswoman filled in the silence.

"…the Tamers are having difficulty, but are beating back the Falcomon. This is exciting, everyone. If they manage to destroy them, then Tokyo would be peaceful for another day."

"The going was peaceful at first." Alice continued. "The streets were generally abandoned and we were able to ask each other about our backgrounds. I told him about my home back in America and how I generally felt alien to everyone, and he told me why he was created and how he was determined to fulfill his destiny. I found it sad that he was born to sacrifice himself. What kind of life was that, I thought. Dobermon should be able to eat and play and simply breathe for a long time, and not be a sacrifice. After some battles against the D-Reaper agents, I told him so and he seemed touched by my concern. Nevertheless, he was bound to his duty.

"Despite the terrifying dangers that became more frequent as we got closer to the D-Reaper and the Tamers, the time I spent with Dobermon were some of the happiest moments of my life. I began to connect with someone who understood me and didn't judge me, and Dobermon was beginning to develop a mind of his own as the hours past. To my sadness, being pursued by the latest agents led us to being rescued by the Tamers. Right there, he thanked me before sacrificing himself so the Tamers could merge with their partners in the Real World. My duty done and my friend lost, I left the Tamers to their battle. And you know something?

"His sacrifice was in vain."

Alice fell silent, her pale eyes wet. In the background, the newswoman's voice turned frantic.

"Another Digimon has appeared, one that seems to be in charge of the Falcomon. It's giving the Tamers a tough time – no, the brown robot has been knocked out of the battle and the giant rabbit looks severely injured. This is turning into a nightmare!"

Minami faintly registered the news. She was too busy acknowledging the revelation that there were three children in the world who watched their Digimon die. Minami felt a surge of comfort knowing she and Juri weren't alone. Then she felt ill. How could it be, out of the dozen children granted with the unique privilege of having a Digimon friend, a quarter of them had lost those friends? What was the point of those deaths, and the deaths and misery experienced so much around Earth. Was the world so horrible, so vile, that it could even strike the most minuscule, special of groups? For a moment, she believed Alice's pronouncement. Dobermon's sacrifice was in vain and so was Mei's, and Minami could only feel anger toward the world for taking their precious friends away from them.

Then the image of kind, strong brown eyes filled her mind, and all of Minami's hopelessness drained away.

"Why was it hopeless?"

Alice turned to stare at her. "What?"

"Why was Dobermon's sacrifice in vain. May you explain?"

"It's because in the end, there are still threats to the world's existence." Alice said. "It's because of attacks like the one we're hiding from that Dobermon's sacrifice means nothing."

"No, it wasn't."

Alice blinked in surprise at Minami's quiet, but firm rebuttal.

"You're still here today, right? All of us are still here today after the D-Reaper. That means your Digimon friend's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"But we could still die here." Alice said, her monotone wavering in protest. "And there could be another threat to the world that would destroy us for good. I don't want to discard Dobermon's selflessness, but-"

"Do you value the additional days that Dobermon's sacrifice has given you and your family?"

Alice fell silent. She stared uncertainly at nothing as the radio blared.

"The Tamers and their Digimon are very beat up. Some of them seem permanently out of action. But the knight is standing tall against the Yatagaramon. I can't make out what he's saying, but it's making his friends stand up as well…"

"There are days where it doesn't feel worth it, I admit." Alice said finally. "But there're days that I spend with members of my family. Those times, I remember Dobermon fondly and even silently thank him. These are the days he died for. But when there are so many days where something goes wrong somewhere in the world, I can't help but lose hope…"

"I had a Digimon friend who died to save the world as well." Minami said. Alice looked up in surprise. "Before that, he was my pet. Needless to say, it was complicated but when he sacrificed himself to save my life and then the world, there were days I appreciated his sacrifice, but most of the time I was sad. It wasn't until I met supportive people and those who continued to fight the good fight that I managed to heal. Supportive and fighting people like the Digimon Tamers. Meeting people who share similar experiences like you. Dobermon and Mei probably didn't expect peace to come for good after their sacrifices. But they did expect those of us who remained standing to fight on, even if it can be hopeless. Even if we lose in the end, at least our sacrifice wasn't in vain. At least we had many more years and decades to enjoy life!"

Alice didn't respond immediately. Minami closed her eyes in embarrassment. Oh, she definitely stepped out of line this time. Alice probably thought Minami was a bully for trying to force her optimism upon her. Minami came with good intentions. She didn't like people suffering, especially those she shared similar experiences with. But that didn't excuse it, and Minami opened her mouth to apologize.

"You're right."

Minami's eyes snapped open. Alice was looking away slightly, but she no longer wore a depressed expression. A slight smile had returned to her lips, and her eyes were no longer downcast.

"Dobermon wouldn't want me to behave like that." Alice continued. "He would like me to live on for him. I guess I never thought of him that way and I was only thinking about the immediate battle. Dobermon probably was too, but…in the short time I knew him, I know he would want me and others to continue the fight to live. That's what he wanted the Tamers to do, in retrospect. So your right, Minami-san." Alice looked directly at Minami with a smile. "In the memory of my Digimon friend, I shouldn't fall into despair but fight...to continue living."

At that moment, the girls finally connected. Minami returned Alice's smile, and the radio blared excitedly.

"The Tamers did it, they deleted the Yatagaramon! They might be broken and injured, but the battle is over. Some of the Falcomon have come out to surrender, and-"

"They did it!"

"They won!"

"We can finally get out of here!"

"There, there, everyone, we can't leave now, we must-"

The officer guarding the room was vainly attempting to calm down rising excitement of the crowd in the shelter. A few people had already risen in preparation for leaving, and others were gathering their belongings in case of an announcement.

"Yes, the Tamers have won!" Minami turned to find her father looking at her happily, awakening her to the presence of their guardians for the first time. "Isn't that wonderful, Minami?"

"It is." Minami smiled and nodded.

"I, for one, feel better now we can get out of these stuffy underground tunnels." Mr. McCoy stretched his arms carefully. "I should have known the kids who faced the D-Reaper head on would be able to take care of a few owls. What do you say, my granddaughter?"

"I look forward to staying in Tokyo peacefully for a few days." Alice said.

"We won't be so lucky, soon." Mr. Uehara said. "We're going to have to sit in a plane for a few hours."

"I think we will be able tolerate it after what we went through today." Minami said.

"Though we won't have such good company like yours, Mr. McCoy." Mr. Uehara said.

"Oh, you're very complimentary, Mr. Uehara." Mr. McCoy replied. "We should make sure to keep in touch."

A few minutes later, a voice came over the system announcing people could begin leaving their shelters. Minami and the others in the room gathered their things and joined the throng out of the door. There were more officers, guiding them carefully through debris as rescue work and cleanup efforts began. Soon enough, they were out in the air and Mr. Uehara had his phone out.

"Calling the taxi service. The two of us are going to need to plan the next nearest route to the airport."

"I think I can help with that." Mr. McCoy said. "I've spent some time in Tokyo and know a few of the routes."

While the men worked out the most efficient manner to catch a plane to Okinawa, Minami and Alice were working out the best way to bid farewell.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice." Minami began. "Can I call you Alice?"

"You can. And it was nice meeting you as well." Alice smiled. "Thank you for helping me deal with the pain of Dobermon's loss."

"Don't you have any friends to help you with that?"

"Not really. I mean, I haven't been bullied or anything, but I'm not exactly the social type. Not to mention, there aren't many people who share my experiences except you and Katou Juri."

Minami thought carefully for a moment. Then she dug through her pursue for a pen and scrap of paper, and began writing.

"You should talk to Juri." Minami said. "She's a really nice girl, so she won't be overwhelming."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing her contact information." Minami paused. "Come to think of it, I should write some of my contact information too. And you should as well, I'm going to need another pen and piece of paper. We're going to stay in touch, right?"

Alice nodded, understanding.

Minami eventually found another piece of paper and pen, and thrust it into Alice's hands. Minami heard rough scribbling from Alice as she hurriedly finished writing her contact information. Alice was a bit slower on the matter. Minami supposed Alice was still a novice in the Japanese writing systems, and smiled sympathetically. She patiently waited for Alice to finish before they clumsily exchanged the papers and Minami got her pen back (Minami being careful not to hand over her second pen as well). Minami and Alice smiled at each other.

"Again, it's nice meeting you." Minami said. "Please meet up with Juri. She can have some wise things to say, and she wouldn't believe you're imposing on her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alice murmured. "I hope we see each other again, even if we can keep in touch."

"Likewise. It would put less of a strain on the phone bill." Minami giggled before being solemn. "You can contact me at any time. I might not be there right away, but I'll still be there."

Alice "Thanks. Well, farewell."

"Bye. Enjoy Tokyo, now there's no D-Reaper to ruin it!"

Alice nodded, smiling fully this time. This was the last sight Minami saw as Alice and her father waved, and slipped around the corner.

"It seems you have made a new friend, Minami." Mr. Uehara said.

Minami looked up. "You mean you heard all of that?"

"As I said, I can listen to two conversations at once. And it's nice to see you comforting someone who you share your pain with."

"I know that. And I hope we can talk to each other soon. In the meantime…" Minami grabbed her father's hand. "Let's get to the airport soon, Father! It's been too long since I've seen the waves!"

Her father laughing, he and Minami ran forward to their newest beginning.

 **Next time…**

 **McCoy to Katou**


	3. McCoy to Katou

**Trinity of Loss**

 **by**

 **The Analyzer**

 **Chapter 3: McCoy to Katou**

"Oh Alice, are you going out already?"

Alice had been at the door to their temporary apartment, fixing on her boots when her grandfather called out to her. She turned around, examining his face.

"Yes." Alice said. "I wish to take a walk. Is that alright?"

"Oh, of course that's okay. I just thought you would be staying indoors for the first couple of days. That's how you have operated before."

"I can change my habits." Alice said.

"Well, that's good to know." Mr. McCoy smiled. "I love you the way you are, but there's nothing wrong with change once in a while. Be safe on your walk, Alice."

Alice nodded, a small smile on her face. There was a reason she was most comfortable around her grandfather. Her boots properly snug around her feet, she left.

For a while, she just walked the streets of Tokyo. There were many stares upon seeing the American girl in gothic clothing, but Alice ignored them. She was used to being stared at in school for her strange clothes, and her pretty looks gained some unwanted attention. She learned that tersely turning down date requests and ignoring them if they were insistent was liable to make them go away. Now Alice ignored any glances from boys she came across, her feet guiding her to her destination.

Before Alice knew it, she was on the second floor of a train station, stopping in front of the pedestrian bridge above the tracks. It took her a moment to recognize the bridge.

It was the bridge where Dobermon sacrificed himself.

It had been restored to its original construction and people walked across, unaware a life and death battle had occurred here a year ago. Alice stared at the bridge, thinking.

Minami's words of comfort had assuaged Alice of some of her feelings about Dobermon's sacrifice. Alice had been bearing the weight silently for over a year, seeing the world collapse into war, and the freedoms of her country become more limited. So it wasn't a surprise Alice felt Dobermon's sacrifice was in vain. There had been many sacrifices in the world to stop crimes and atrocities that cheerfully went on, so Alice had sunk into a depression. Now that her new friend had explained why even these sacrifices had value, Alice felt somewhat relieved.

She was still alone in this pain, though. Alice had called Minami when the latter arrived in Okinawa and they talked a bit. But there was something special to talking with a person in the flesh and not under the threat of death.

Alice took out the piece of paper Minami had handed to her, and gazed at the phone number thoughtfully. Minami had spoken about contacting Juri on the matter. From what Alice had heard, Juri was a considerate girl who wasn't inclined to contradict the feelings of others. For an introvert like Alice, that could be helpful. Now if she could just find Juri's address…

A quick trip to an Internet café solved the matter. By inputting the phone number, she was able to ascertain the address and write down the directions to her house. As she traveled to her destination, Alice felt a sense of trepidation come over her. What if Juri didn't want to talk about such a painful topic? Alice could make clear Juri could refuse the request directly, but that didn't set her at ease.

The first impression Alice had of the Katou home was that it was small. She had seen small homes in America, but there was something compact about this wooden building. Alice lingered briefly, making sure this was the address and preparing herself for rejection. She entered.

This must be one of those business and home combinations common in this country, Alice thought. The first floor was a small bar, with a few patrons sipping at glasses or bottles, cheerful or mournful depending on his nature (All the patrons were male). Alice was able to observe this for a second when a voice greeted her.

"Welcome to the – hey, what are you doing here?"

A stern-looking man came around the counter, washing a glass and appraising Alice with concern.

"You can't come in, Miss." he said finally, in his best English. "Adults only."

"I haven't come here to drink. I've come here to talk with your daughter." Alice answered in Japanese.

Mr. Katou was thrown off a bit. "My daughter…about what?"

"Tell her Alice McCoy is waiting for her. She'll know who I am."

Mr. Katou gave her a puzzled look, but did as she said. Alice found a comfortable spot to sit in the corner, and Mrs. Katou was at the table before Alice's seat had even begun to warm.

"Sorry about my husband." Mrs. Katou smiled apologetically. "He tends to show his worry through sternness. Are you a friend of Juri's?"

"Not exactly. But you know my grandfather – Robert McCoy."

"Oh, him." Mrs. Katou's face lit up. "What a nice and intelligent man. He was instrumental in saving Juri, you know. I wouldn't mind if you talk to her. She has many dear friends, but can be unsocial at times, after…well, I better get your food. You two have a nice chat."

Mrs. Katou bustled away, and Alice couldn't help thinking over what was spoken. The meal was eventually brought over, and Alice was just determining it was delicious when Juri trumped down the stairs. Her father was behind her, and pointed in Alice's direction. Juri's face was blank as she approached, before shifting into a pleasant smile.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Katou Juri."

"I'm Alice McCoy." Alice inclined her head.

Juri slid into the seat opposite of her. "So, what do you want to see me for? Your name sounded familiar when Father went to get me, but I couldn't place it."

"Minami referred me to you."

Juri blinked, blindsided by Alice's statement. "You know Uehara Minami?"

"I met her during the Falcomon attack."

"Ah yes, Takato-kun told me about it. It's nice to hear she's making friends."

"She said you would be able to help me with dealing with the loss of Dobermon."

Juri tried and failed to suppress her pained surprise. Alice regretted being so plainspoken, and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry for being rude. But you're the only other one who knows what I've experienced and Minami said you would understand."

"Well, I'm not exactly a therapist." Juri said slowly, briefly thanking her father for the plate of food placed in front of her. "But I'll try my best. Where do you want to start?"

By the time the meal was mostly eaten, Alice had informed Juri on the background of her relationship with Dobermon. Juri's chopsticks were picking absently at the leftovers, the wielder thoughtful.

"That's the basics of the story." Alice concluded, feeling slightly wrung down. Going over such a sad moment wasn't productive to cheerfulness. "How am I supposed to deal with this? Minami's words have comforted me that his sacrifice was worth it…but how am I to cope with his loss?"

"Come with me." Juri said finally, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Alice was bewildered.

"It's a surprise." Smiling, she called. "Father, we'll be going out. Leave Alice's tab on my allowance."

"You don't have to do that." Alice said quietly, following her out the door.

"No, it's on me." Juri smiled. "As is the surprise I'm about to show you."

Alice nodded. Juri led Alice through the streets of Shinjuku, at home with the nooks and crannies of the neighborhoods. Alice watched as crowded pavement was gradually replaced by barren paths, and buildings by lush trees.

"So what was your first impression of Dobermon?" Juri asked.

Startled, Alice absently rubbed her chin with a finger. "Intimidating. Beautiful, but intimidating. I didn't know his disposition, so I approached carefully. Fortunately, he was the silent but kind type, though that could be attributed to how young he was."

"Leomon was the silent but kind type as well. He didn't smile often, but he always knew the right thing to say to comfort me." Juri looked at Alice speculatively. "You're American, right Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice said warily

Juri nodded to herself. "Sorry. Just trying to confirm the surprise is the right one."

Puzzled, Alice followed her deeper into the trees until they came across a building. It was a shrine. There were only a few people that day, and Juri waited patiently for her turn to ring the bell. She clapped her hands together, murmured quietly for a period, and clapped two more times.

"What is this?" Alice said, when it appeared Juri was finished with what she was doing.

"This is a Shinto Shrine." Juri said. "I was praying to Leomon and my mother."

"Your mother? But I met your mother-"

"You met my stepmother, someone who's as equally precious to me. I'd thought I'd show you one of the manners I deal with my lost loved ones. I heard Americans were very religious, so that might help."

"Aren't you people religious too?" Alice said.

Juri laughed. "There's a common saying in Japan. 'Born Shinto, marry Christian, and die Buddhist.' I'm sure there are people who are very religious for any of those faiths, but we're generally a pretty areligious group."

"There are plenty of areligious people in America too." Alice said. "I'm a bit of a lapsed Catholic myself, despite my parents' best efforts. I do go with them for holiday mass, at their insistence."

"They still want you to be religious?"

"Not exactly." Alice said slowly. "They feel it's a time for family; they were pretty vague when I asked once."

Juri gradually smiled. "Maybe we can find that reason out. C'mon, there's got to be a church somewhere in Tokyo."

In a process now familiar to Alice, they trooped to the nearest Internet café and looked up churches.

"Is it Catholic?" Alice asked.

Juri looked puzzled. "How many denominations are there in Christianity again? I don't want us to go to the wrong one."

"There are many, though Catholicism is the most popular. You know, the Pope." Alice smiled. "I can just picture the reaction of Protestants and Mormons back home to your ignorance of their existence. Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

"Now we wouldn't want that." Juri laughed. She squinted at the screen. "I believe I found the church you're talking about."

There were three such churches, and Alice and Juri took the subway to the nearest one. The girls quietly entered the building, which was abandoned for the afternoon. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked the red carpet between the two pews.

"I've been only in a church once before." Juri whispered. "When my father remarried. I don't remember much of it and what little memory I have is taken up by my wondering how to deal with my stepmother. Are you going to pray?"

Alice acknowledged Juri's question with a distracted a nod. She took a seat on the left pew three rows from the front. Juri joined her.

"I thought you were a lapsed Catholic, or something like that?"

"Praying is like meditation. It helps me think."

Alice kneeled down and put her wrapped hands on the head of the pew in front of her. She closed her eyes, blocking out everything but her own thoughts.

What was Juri's hint about Alice's family bringing her to holiday services? Alice knew it was a time for family and didn't mind too much, but she felt that wasn't the answer. It was close, though. Why else did people go to church beside to pray to God and assure a nice afterlife?

All her life, Alice found she didn't belong in various groups. Sometimes the members were friendly, sometimes not. Whatever their temperament, they just didn't click and Alice wisely disconnected from them. Though she found herself lonely, she felt freer. This was the case for her being a lapsed Catholic. Alice didn't feel like she fit in the community and the beliefs clashed with her own, so her church attendance dropped. Her parents were upset, but her grandfather supported her and they could do nothing to persuade her otherwise.

But her parents were insistent on Alice accompanying them to church services for the holidays. Alice assented and wasn't as bothered by these trips to church. Why? Well, they were time for the family to spend together. All of them were so busy with their interests and obligations that they couldn't be together. No matter how aloof Alice was, family was family and she didn't feel like an ill-fitting puzzle piece in their presence. The services were community time for the family, and Alice liked that time.

Alice was currently experiencing a similar feeling with Juri. Normally, someone being present for such an independent activity like praying disturbed her, but Juri was a patient companion to her thoughts. In a sense, the situation was similar to speaking with Minami. She was comfortable with expressing a deep pain to someone who turned out to share a similar experience and a connection was melded between the two girls.

Yes, that was the answer. Alice needed community. She needed people who understood her experiences of loss with Dobermon. Juri and Minami seemed more sociable from what Alice gleamed, but that wasn't a turn off. They respected Alice when she wanted to be silent, and were good listeners when Alice was in the mood to speak. Juri and Minami might come from a different culture, but that didn't prevent them from empathizing with her.

"I guess I'm going to need to be a little more sociable from now on." Alice murmured.

Juri, who was staring dreamily at the stained-glass window, started. "Yes?"

"I'm saying that I wouldn't mind if you and Minami become my friends." Alice found it difficult to speak for a moment. "I need someone who understands what I've been through, who had experienced losing a Digimon friend as well. You and Minami have, and you two don't make me feel suffocated. I know we might not otherwise have very many interests in common, but I would like to be your friend."

"Friends don't have to share interests to be friends." Juri said. "For one, they could just share a common experience. The Tamers and I barely shared anything in common until we met the Digimon. That was more than enough to tie us together, and we found other common interests later. You, Minami, and I can be friends just by the common loss we experienced. Don't you agree?"

Alice was silent for a moment. The corners of her lips twitched upward, and she nodded.

"Now that we're friends," Alice paused, "what do you suppose we do next?"

"Well, talk about where you come from? I've always been curious about America." Juri stood up. "If you don't mind, would you like to talk outside? I have the impression that such a discussion wouldn't be appropriate for a church."

Alice agreed, and they returned to the streets. Juri steered them back to Shinjuku.  
By the time they got off their subway stop to the ward, Alice was finishing an explanation about her hometown's culture. Juri was amused.

"So all those movies exported here about American school were lying? I know that fiction tends to embellish things, but…" Juri shook her head.

"I wouldn't know. I hear about them through my classmates and I only go out to the movies when my family finds one particularly interesting."

"I only see them on television, but they are very fun to watch."

"They don't tend to be very accurate when it comes to death, though." Alice replied.

"Yeah. I saw some boy's anime where he was told to get over the death of a friend quickly. I understand how they were trying to get him back into action, but…" Juri shook her head. "People just don't get over stuff like that so quickly."

"There is pressure for men to stop being 'whiny' and move on." Alice said. "Those who say that haven't gone through what we have."

"Yeah. You, Minami-chan, and I know better. Maybe we could change that."

"People like us were probably trying to change that for long before we were born." Alice replied. "Though maybe we could help with the effort."

Juri smiled grimly. "I believe our Digimon friends might be able to make that point in a nonthreatening manner."

"Let's think about that later. Anyway, talk to me about Japanese culture. My grandfather is always coming around telling us how this and that works, but getting information from a person who lives here would be more accurate."

So Juri began to regale Alice about what was custom to her family, and to her friends. Alice was interested in how Juri was able to ground rituals that were alien to Alice and make them as ordinary as taking a trip to the store. It further solidified she didn't make a mistake in that church.

A phone buzzed in Alice's pocket, breaking her from her reverie. Pulling from the conversation, Alice answered.

"Grandfather?"

"Where are you? The sun is almost down and I'm beginning to worry."

Alice looked to the sky, and cringed. There were no stars, but a dark violet curtain had replaced the clear blue. Alice had been so engrossed in her conversation with Juri that she hadn't noticed the time of day.

"Sorry, Grandfather." Alice apologized "I'll be back soon. I just need to say farewell to my new friend."

"A new friend." Mr. McCoy's voice was strangely neutral. "That's nice to hear."

Alice hesitated. "It's someone you're very familiar with."

"…oh." There was a smile in his voice. "Say hello to this new friend for me. Take care."

Once Alice put away her phone, she turned to Juri with a sad look.

"Sorry, I have to go."

Juri nodded understandingly. "I guess my parents didn't expect me to be out so long too."

Juri and Alice looked at each other, saying nothing.

"I assume this is the point where we exchange contact information." Alice said.

Juri smiled. "I'm getting used to the routine."

This time, Juri was the one with paper. She and Alice ripped it in two even sheets before jotting down their e-mail address and phone number, among other tidbits. Juri was finished in an eager rush, but Alice did it at a calm, sedate pace, making sure every kana character and number were in the right position. Smiling, Alice re-exchanged the paper with Juri's contact information.

"I hope we can talk again in person." Alice said.

"Me too. How long are you staying?"

"Only for a week." Alice said regretfully. "Maybe I could hang out with you and the other Tamers in the meantime?"

"Takato-kun and the others would love to meet you." Juri said fervently.

"I hope to see their reactions." Alice shook Juri's hand. "Until that time…"

"See you. And…thank you!"

With that departing call from Juri, Alice walked away with a smile on her face. For a long time, the death of Dobermon had left a destabilizing wound in her being. That wound was still there, but now she was able to cope with its presence with the help of two very good friends. At the moment, she was at peace.

* * *

The next morning, Juri returned to the place she first met Leomon.

She sat on the bench and stared at the waterfall, thinking of her loneliness as a Tamer who lost her partner. Yet now she wasn't so alone. The loss of her Leomon had connected her with others who had similar experiences. Juri, Minami, and Alice were bound in a trinity of loss that created great friendships, and made sure that whatever pain they experience, they would survive it together.

 **The End**


End file.
